


Oh, How I've Missed You

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Daryl returns to you





	Oh, How I've Missed You

Music blared out softly front the radio in the kitchen as you swept the hallway of your home. You normally spent your Sunday’s cleaning your small house from top to bottom. It had mostly been to occupy your mind away from the thoughts of your boyfriend, Daryl.

You had been separated several months ago with no sign of him returning to your group. Rick had helped you find the house close by Alexandria. You only wanted to be alone. You couldn’t bare to hang around Rick and the others knowing that you weren’t around Daryl. 

Daryl was your other half; he’d been that long before the virus had appeared around the country. You hadn’t been separated from Daryl for more than a few days at a time.

But after the confrontation with Negan, after seeing Glenn and Abraham die in front of you, you knew he wouldn’t keep quiet. He set of the next day on his own mission. You hadn’t heard from him for weeks.

Five weeks and three days to be exact.

You two would spend every Sunday having a picnic with each other. On the rare occasion, you would spend the night out in the stars and come up with crazy theories about outer space.

You loved him, he was your best friend and your better half. But you never expected to have visitors. Occasionally Carol would bring you a bundle of her famous pastries, but otherwise, you were generally left alone.

Until one Sunday afternoon, you heard a knock on your door. Fingering the small pistol you kept on your waist at all times, you carefully opened the door before a sob had escaped your mouth. Standing on the threshold of your door had been the missing piece of your heart and soul; Daryl Dixon.

You couldn’t contain the yelp of desperation as you flew into his embrace. He held onto you tightly. You breathed in his scent, remembering all of it so vividly. You wanted to feel betrayal and anger towards him for separating from you for so long, but you couldn’t find it in yourself to do so. 

“Daryl,” you whimpered into the crook of his neck. “Daryl, Jesus Christ”

“I’m here, Y/N, I’m here.”


End file.
